The tyrant
by jessiemcavoy
Summary: She was a tyrant, she didn't let anyone close. He could let her reveal herself. But she didn't let him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I was just a normal girl till yesterday. Yesterday, my whole life changed. It changed because I couldn't control my bloody emotions. I hurt my brother unintentionally. My own mother kicked me out of my house. And she had loved me, nurtured me, and made me the woman I am today.

It was all a blur. It started in the morning while I was at Oxford. I was at the library. Those guys, who failed in everything, yet had an unmeasurable ego, pryed _**Dracula **_from my hands, ripped apart the book, threw it at my face, and called the librarian. She asked me to pay for it. 100 dollars! From where am I going to get it? My family hardly had money for one meal a day. And when did a book get so expensive?!

I went to my house, rage building inside of me. My brother opened the door for me, and had started joking with me. I lost it for a split second. And my brother was on the ground, writhing in pain, a huge gash on his neck, blood trickling down. I was at his side, scared, holding my hands next to him. His wound slowly closed, the blood _travelled back into his vein. _

"FREAK!" My mom said.

That was it. I was kicked out. My brother tried to stop her.

And my life changed that minute. I was different. I was abnormal. I was a tyrant.


	2. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 1**_

It's been quite some time since I discovered I was a tyrant. It's really tough being emotionless. I have been shuffling through jobs. I don't - _can't_ - stay in one place for a long time. I can't really get attached. It was easy for a few months.

One job for a month. Enough money to help me support myself.

But now it's a little tough. My emotions seem to go haywire every now and then. I can't count the number of times I have hurt people unintentionally. Currently, I am in my (_lovely_) house, injuring myself and healing. It hurts like hell.

The best part of my weirdness is that I dont leave scars. Good, right?

My bones are close to be sticking to my skin. And that is what is urging me to go out for a tiny meal. Or maybe a cup of coffe. Whicher is cheaper.

I wore my favourite blue jumper - it was my brother's - and headed off to a café. I had $10 in my pocket. I guess it's enough.

I walked to a fine café. I don't know why I did, because the coffee in here is $10. I wanted a good meal. It was as if a voice beckoned me to.

I ordered (three) lattes, a huge french toast. I am definitely going mad. I could feel my heart rate increase at an alarming rate. I (_have_) to control it. I can't risk hurting anyone over here.

(_Deep, long breaths_.)

(_Deep, long breaths._)

What on earth was happening to me?

My breaths became ragged as two young men sat opposite of me.

I couldn't even concentrate enough on either of them as my emotions were slipping away from my grasp.

"Who-who- who are you?" I asked them, barely audible.

"My name is Chales Xavier and this is Erik Lensherr. We are over here to help you," said the shorter of the two.

"Help me? I don't need your help. If anything, please do let me help you. Get away from me. Please get everyone away," I implored, my breath getting more ragged as every second passed by.

"We won't. You see, we are exactly like you," said Charles, kindness dripping from his voice.

"What? A tyrant? I don't think so Mr. Xavier. You can't help me," I said, my voice strained.

(_I can, if you will let me._)

"You were in my head?"

"Yes, that is my mutation," he spoke faster with urgency clear in his voice. "I am a mutant. Erik over here is a mutant. He can control and manipulate metal-" The guy named Erik waved his hand, smirking, as a spoon landed in my hand. "- and so are you. Even you are a mutant with extraordinary capabilities."

As he was talking, my heart rate deccelerated, and I was able to breath normally. I wasn't abnormal after all. There were people like me after all. (_But not as dangerous_),that voice in my head said. I knew it wasn't Charles'. His was in a way soothing, while this sneered and seethed at me. It was me.

And that was when I noticed for the first time, that time around me (_halted_). No one was moving. Nothing was moving.

"Wha-"

"That's another thing I can do," said Charles, sipping latte.

"You told me to order it," I stated bluntly.

"Yes, he did," said Erik, sipping his own.

"You know, I don't have enough money to pay for three lattes and that ginormous French toast."

"I do. Please enjoy your meal. You looked starved," said Charles kindly.

"I really can't accept that. I won't be able to pay you back."

"That's completely not required. You see we need your help," said Erik.

And that is when I got to know that there were many people like me. They were recruiting me for some secret government agency with (_mutants_) like me to defeat a guy named Shaw. They asked me to join, and I shamelessly asked them what I would get in return. They promised anything.

"I wan't you to be able to provide for my family," I asked them.

"Easy. Can and will do. When are you going to join?" Erik asked me.

"Today."

I couldn't wait. I had to.

"You know you never even told us your name."

"My name is Jessica Roselyn. Pleased to meet you."


End file.
